


Try Everything Once

by a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words



Category: Star Trek, Star Trek: The Original Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Awkward Sex, First Time, Friends With Benefits, Friends to Lovers, Frottage, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-16
Updated: 2013-12-16
Packaged: 2018-01-04 21:09:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1085715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words/pseuds/a_pocket_full_of_fancy_words
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>How Kirk and Bones came to be having sex for the first time.<br/>Post TOS, pre The Motion Picture</p>
            </blockquote>





	Try Everything Once

Leonard is 54 when they first do it.   
He has known James T. Kirk for eleven years.

It isn’t how he’s imagined it. There’s no “you have 12 hours until your execution” ultimatum, no immediate peril; it doesn’t follow on from some great loss and there is no great catalyst to set it happening. 

It is all surprisingly domestic.   
They get home to their adjacent apartments from their respective jobs, Jim as Admiral and he as chief researcher for the department of astro and xeno biological medicine at Starfleet Academy. He is researching the use of (Terran) slime mold protien B2.415.AF in the treatment of Vulcan birth complications, and Jim is being miserable about getting promoted. 

He’s been shopping, none of that replicated crap, thank you very much. Jim intends on taking advantage of this, and enters without so much as a by-your-leave. Bones, used to it, says nothing. Spock would be doing the same if he were not at Gol purging himself of his feelings for them. Leonard is the provider of all things food. 

Well, specifically, what’s happening is that he’s cracking one off, naked, in the kitchen, having just put his shopping away. 

It’s not the first time Jim has seen such a sight, but usually McCoy is sensible enough to be wearing enough for them to both pretend it isn’t happening. 

But he isn’t.

It’s awkward.   
In what amounts only to a mild sense of “I wish that hadn’t happened” combined with a stronger sensation of “what the fuck do I do now?” he somehow fails to make the decision that would have led him to letting go of his penis and putting some goddamn clothes on. 

Clearly, a similar cancellation of brain function has happened on Jim’s part too, because “Bones is naked, I should leave” never happens, and instead Jim just watches him.

It’s not  _natural_  or  _right_  or any of those weird romanticised interpretations of what went on. It’s an awkward clash of two familiar bodies in an unfamiliar situation. It isn’t desperate or particularly longed for, the sexual tension they’d felt when they first met wasn’t there. 

There was just a sort of resignation that, yes, this is happening. 

No Jim, that isn’t lube. He retrieves some medical jelly from the bathroom, and this bizarre, lustless premeditation of the act is by far the weirdest part.

They fall into sex like they’ve been doing it for decades, lazily on McCoy’s bed, straight to the act. In the end, there is no actual penetration, just two slicked cocks and a great deal of thrusting. 

They’re a few inches apart, gripping each others arms whilst their erections bump and strain and slip against one another. Bones puts one hand in the gap and squeezes them together, the underside of his cock feeling the smooth head of Jim’s, the hard thickness of the erectile tissue.

It’s clinical and filthy and hot. They rut and thrust into McCoy’s hand, and Jim leans in to suck the salt off his skin. He’s thinned out now that he’s older; it feels like Jim is sucking sweat straight off his bones. 

Leonard swaps hands and uses the leftover lube on the first to shove between Jim’s legs and push two fingers straight in to the knuckle. It’s tight, Jim’s never done this. Neither has he. 

But he’s a doctor, and he knows where to look, how to hook his fingers up inside back behind Jim’s balls and to do what’s made so many patients spill by accident during an exam. 

Jim’s prostate his healthy, as is his reaction, groaning and fucking down on those intruding fingers, biting on the sharp clavicle in front of his face.

The idea itself is what brings Leonard over, his own ass clenching rhythmically in time with his spurts straight onto Jim’s cock. He carries on fisting them both even though the stimulation is so much that it  _hurts_ , now, stroking in firm, gentle circles, milking Jim’s prostate for all it can give. 

Jim’s dick streams precum that mixes sloppily with the lube and McCoy’s cum. The oversensitive underside of his head can feel the pulse in the thick veins bulging out from it and Leonard holds them both tighter, refusing its bid to hide away under his foreskin until Jim is done.

He doesn’t have to wait any longer, because Jim groans and spatters Bones’ belly with viscose white semen, burying his face in his neck. 

For a moment, they lie there entangled and sweating and hot, panting harder than they would have ten years ago. 

Then Jim rolls off him and slumps back into the bed beside him.

"Well, that was… An experience." He says in that weird, nonchalant voice that betrays nothing but a knowledge that there is something else to betray. 

Leonard nods even though his head is not really in Jim’s line of sight. “Yup.”

Despite the awkwardness, it isn’t the last time they have an “experience” together, not by a long shot.


End file.
